Historias desconocidas
by KyuremKing
Summary: Algunas personas tienen una gran historia oculta, algunos sufrieron, otros lloraron y otros rieron. Es hora de conocerlas.(En pausa)
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene spoilers del manga, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "…."**

**Pensamientos de personaje: "(…)"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata**

**Capítulo 6: Dorothy**

Se arrastró a través del barro, la ropa que llevaba estaba echa un desastre, pero su grimorio estaba bien sujeto con una cuerda atada a su espalda, podía sentir como su pierna ardía debido al corte que se había hecho mientras huía, arrancó un trozo de tela, presionó para detener el sangrado y se levantó con dificultad. Ella había logrado escapar, ella era libre…pero ahora no sabía lo que debía hacer, no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, así que ella caminó y caminó.

Fue bastante sencillo robar comida para sobrevivir con su magia, todo lo que tenía que hacer era trasportarla a su mundo personal y después traerla de nuevo dejándola en sus manos. Pero los robos misteriosos empezaron a llamar la atención de las personas y los caballeros mágicos empezaron a buscar al culpable.

Era demasiado fácil burlarse de ellos, los mandaba a su mundo, después los devolvía sin sus pertenencias, incluso empezó a recolectar sus grimorios dejándolos sin poder hacer nada y lo mejor de todo era que no sabían quién les estaba causando tantos problemas, era muy divertido.

"(Los habitantes del reino del trébol son patéticos, ni siquiera saben utilizar adecuadamente su magia, todo lo que hacen es lanzar ataques una y otra vez.)" Para Dorothy era muy divertido que esos magos se creyesen poderosos.

Un día estaba tranquilamente comiendo unas manzanas que había robado, cuando después de darle un mordisco a una de ellas tuvo que escupirla, cuando miró la manzana en su mano vio que esta se había podrido. "(Pero si estaba fresca hace un minuto)"

"Tu magia es realmente increíble" Un hombre sentado a su lado le dijo ,mientras le ofrecía una manzana fresca.

"(¿Cuándo llegó aquí?)" Dorothy no había visto a ese hombre acercarse y ella corrió.

Ella corrió a través de los callejones, como era posible que ese hombre se acercase a ella sin que lo notase, de repente chocó con algo o mejor dicho alguien.

"Tranquila, solo quiero saber un poco más de tu magia te prometo que no te haré ningún daño" El hombre de antes era con quién se había chocado, pero Dorothy no lo escuchó y se transportó a su mundo llevándose con ella parte del suelo donde se había caído.

Pero ella estaba en su mundo, estaba a salvo nadie podía llegar aquí si ella no lo deseaba. "Vaya tu magia es incluso más increíble de lo que pensaba, ¿puedes contarme algo más por favor?" El hombre había llegado de alguna forma a su mundo.

"(¿Cómo es posible?)" Dorothy estaba aterrada, en su mundo ella siempre había sentido que estaba a salvo, ni siquiera su madre era capaz de entrar a él.

"¿Co…cómo has?" Ella no podía pensar con claridad, su refugio había sido invadido.

El hombre la miró y le sonrió "Es bastante sencillo en realidad, el hechizo para trasportarte hasta aquí afecta a un área de un par de metros y se lleva todo lo que este dentro de esa área. Lo único que tuve que hacer era entrar en esa área." El hombre le explicó.

"Es imposible, el hechizo es demasiado rápido, no hay suficiente tiempo para…" Pero el hombre la interrumpió. "Pequeña, el tiempo no es problema para mí." El hombre le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella empezó a retroceder mientras el hombre se quedaba parado en el mismo sitio. "Entonces, ¡por favor muéstrame más de tu magia!" Él le dijo emocionado.

"¿Quieres que te muestre mi magia?, bien te la mostraré" Y Dorothy atacó cuando su grimorio se abrió.

**Moeru kuma no guntai!**

Varios osos hechos de fuego aparecieron de repente y atacaron al hombre, pero él alzó su mano y disparó un rayo que hizo que los oso desapareciesen inmediatamente.

"(Acabó con los osos y sin usar un grimorio, ¿quién es este hombre?)" Ella pensó y lanzó otro hechizo.  
**Doku Hanazono!**

A los pies del hombre brotaron flores que expulsaron una nube morada. Pero el hombre hizo un movimiento con la mano, la nube morada que las flores habían expulsado volvió a las flores y estas desaparecieron.

"Sabes, la verdad es que me he comportado muy descortés, mi nombre es Julius Novachrono capitán de Ciervo Aguamarino y ¿tú eres? El hombre estaba tranquilo, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando para luchar contra Dorothy.

"(Ahora verás)" Dorothy se preparó para lanzar un hechizo, pero el hombre apareció detrás suyo y dijo.

**Chrono stasis**

Dorothy quedó atrapada en una esfera incapaz de moverse y el hombre se acercaba a ella a paso tranquilo.

"(Piensa, piensa, tú eres la creadora de este mundo, tú eres su dueña y señora, nadie puede vencerte aquí, ¡haz algo!)" El hombre se acercaba a ella, pero desapareció, Dorothy cayó al suelo cuando el hechizo se deshizo. Había conseguido mandar al hombre de vuelta al mundo normal, pero le había costado todo el maná que tenía, ella estaba cansada, necesitaba dormir…

A partir de ese día fue más cuidadosa al punto de ser paranoica, vigilaba cada esquina y recoveco para asegurarse de que no había nadie que la viese mientras robaba y cada vez robaba con menos frecuencia. Hasta que un día escucho que se hacían una especie de concurso o competición, ella tenía hambre y no había nadie vendiendo comida, por lo que tal vez podría ganar dinero si ganaba.

Había un montón de personas allí, un grupo de personas salió a la luz desde el palco de arriba eran 7 personas de gran poder mágico y entonces lo vio era el hombre que la había atacado, por lo que ella se ocultó detrás de un chico bastante alto para su edad que solo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas.

Empezaron a repartir escobas y les dijeron que demostrasen su talento, ella lo hizo con facilidad igual que el chico grande una chica de cabello rubio y un tipo raro que llevaba una extraña máscara.

"(Si de verdad piensa que esa estúpida máscara oculta la presencia de la maldición en su rostro debe ser muy estúpida)" Ella pensó del chico.

Después crearon varios objetos que flotaban en el aire que tuvieron que destruir con su magia. La chica rubia creó varias zarzas que destruyeron los objetivos, el chico de la máscara creó un árbol en el aire del que surgieron varias ramas destruyendo los objetivos y el chico grande…era una bestia. Ella llevó los objetivos a su mundo y devolvió los trozos de estos.

Por último, les hicieron luchar entre ellos, fue muy fácil ella mando al tipo a su mundo y lo devolvió completamente golpeado. Ahora tal vez les darían dinero, pero…empezaron a llamar por números a cada uno de ellos, la chica rubia fue con las Rosas azules mientras que el chico grande y el tipo de la máscara fueron con el tipo que la había atacado.

Y llegó su turno, pudo sentir la mirada de ese tipo en ella, el y una mujer anciana levantaron la mano, su decisión era fácil un tipo raro o una anciana. Escogió a la anciana.

Fue después cuando se enteró que todo esto era para unirse a los caballeros mágicos, ella pensó en marcharse, pero tenían comida y la anciana era simpática. La anciana era Magnolia Roselei capitana del escuadrón Pavo Real Coral y que mas tarde se enteraría que era la tía abuela de la chica rubia.

Y así pasaron un par de años, escaló fácilmente a través de los rangos y se convirtió en la Vicecapitana del escuadrón los otros que habían estado con ella en la selección también llegaron lejos. La chica rubia se convirtió en la capitana de las Rosas Azules mientras que los otros dos chicos se convirtieron en capitanes para nuevas órdenes creadas por el tipo raro cuando se convirtió en Rey Mago.

Fue poco después de la creación de esas órdenes que ella tuvo que ir a dar un informe a Julius ya que la capitana no se encontraba bien, al terminar se encontró con el capitán de los Toros Negros y agarrándose a él había una niña. No le costó reconocer de donde venía esa niña, ella era una de sus hermanas, no sabía como era posible que ella hubiese escapado del bosque, era imposible que Yami hubiese vencido a la Reina, a su madre, o tal vez la había dejado escapar porque era inútil para ella.

La ira brotó dentro de ella, había sufrido para poder escapar, había pasado meses planeando su escape, para que ahora una niña inútil pudiese salir de allí sin un solo rasguño, era injusto. Se marchó de allí rápidamente si se quedaba más tiempo era posible que la niña la reconociese como una bruja.

Un par de semanas después se encontró con la niña durante una misión, ella no la reconoció como una bruja lo cual era extraño, se había equivocado la magia de la niña a pesar de no ser impresionante era práctica y ella pudo sentir algo extraño en su magia. Pero la niña tenía un problema al ser algo tan pequeño que manejar la niña tenía algunos problemas para controlar sus hilos y eso podría costar caro en una misión.

Ni siquiera sabía porque unos días después se dirigió a la base de los Toros Negros con un paquete para la niña, en cuanto se acercó a la extraña base su maná empezó a ser extraído y notó una extraña presencia en el interior de la base. "(Una maldición, ¿tal vez?)" .

En el interior se encontró con un tipo siniestro, alguien que se ocultaba tras una transformación y a Yami.

"Vaya si la dormilona está despierta" Yami le dijo en cuanto la vio.

Por favor ella no dormía, solo fingía estar dormida ya que así era mucho más fácil escuchar ciertas cosas y concentrarse.

"He venido a ver a la chica de los hilos" Después de decirlo, Yami la miró fijamente, acaso el pensaba que podría atacarla.

"Está en la planta de arriba, todo recto hacia la izquierda" Y Yami volvió a fumar.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de la niña, la pilló creando figuras con hilos, la niña se sorprendió y las figuras desaparecieron, ahora que la veía se dio cuenta de que no podía llamarla niña ya que parecí tener solament años menos que ella.

"Soy Dorothy Ansoit, vicecapitana de Pavo Real Coral, el otro día te vi durante una misión y note que tenías problemas para controlar tu magia por eso he venido a ayudarte" Ella se presentó y explicó sus razones para estar allí.

"So…soy Vanessa Enoteca" Ella se presentó.

"Vanessa he venido a entregarte esto" Dorothy sacó una varita de entre sus ropas. "Con esto te será más fácil controlar tus hilos, pruébalo"

La niña miró con duda la varita en su mano peo la cogió e hizo un par de movimientos con ella, las figuras creadas eran mucho más consistentes y refinadas que los que la chica había estado creando. Esto provocó que una sonrisa apareciese en la cara de la niña que se lanzó a abrazar a Dorothy, ella no había esperado eso, pero lo que si que no había esperado fue lo que la niña le dijo.

"Muchas gracias onee-san"

"(¿Onee-san?)" Nadie la había llamado así en su vida, era muy vergonzoso. Dorothy separo con suavidad a la chica de ella y se arregló las ropas.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, practica mucho, adiós" Ella le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Onee-san, ¿podremos vernos de nuevo?" La chica le dijo.

"(¡¿Por qué tiene que llamarme así?!)", "Claro que podremos vernos, pero tienes que practicar mucho y yo tengo mucho trabajo, así que ya sacaremos tiempo para vernos" Ella dijo y se fue.

Mientras se iba escuchó. "Adiós onee-san" Ella se fue sin despedirse, aunque a Yami no pareció importarle.

Un mes después la capitana Magnolia falleció, no fue luchando ni por una herida grave, simplemente se acostó a dormir y no se volvió a despertar. Su familia la lloró al igual que todos los miembros del escuadrón, la capitana había sido como otra madre para todos y ahora todo el escuadrón estaba deprimido y ella debía hacer algo como la nueva capitana.

Fue unas semanas después cuando supo lo que debía hacer, ella debía levantarles el ánimo debía animarlos, por eso reunió a todos en el salón de la base.

"No os preocupéis onee-san está aquí para todos vosotros, si tenéis algún problema decídselo a vuestra onee-san y ella os ayudará" Y sorprendentemente funcionó, el escuadrón volvió a trabajar igual que cuando la capitana Magnolia estaba con ellos.

Años después asistió a otra selección en ella participaron varias personas interesantes, la hermana de Nozel, un chico con un grimorio de cuatro hojas y un chico con un grimorio de cinco hojas.

"(¡Un demonio!)" Ella se dio cuenta mientras fingía estar dormida, Kirsch dijo algo sobre magia sucia y poco hermosa, pero ella sabía que esto era malo, el resto de los capitanes no parecían preocupados por esto, pero escuchó como William se interesó por un momento. El niño se iba enfrentar contra un chico con magia de cobre y ella estaba preparándose para mandar a ese chico a su mundo, si un demonio se liberaba el reino del Trébol estaría en un grave peligro.

"(Rápido)" El chico se movió con pura velocidad sin usar magia y sacó una espada del grimorio que cortó a través de la magia con facilidad. Pero el chico no se descontroló y no se libero ningún demonio aun así seguía siendo peligroso.

Cuando vio que nadie elegía al chico se alegró ella podría buscarlo, mandarlo a su mundo y matarlo sin problemas. Pero Yami decidió hacer una de las suyas y al final el chico se unió a su escuadrón. "(Esto es malo)" Dorothy estaba muy preocupada.

Pero debido a que el reino de Diamante empezó a moverse ella estuvo ocupada y no pudo vigilar al niño, que Fuegoleón entrase en coma, que un grupo terrorista apareciese y que se revelase que había un elfo vivo con magia de luz y con un grimorio de 4 hojas no ayudó.

Unos meses después pudo encontrarse con Vanessa para tomar algo, se enteró de que los Toros Negros estaban reuniendo las Masekis, "(Seguramente no debería haberle contado eso)", también se enteró de que Vanessa había vuelto al bosque, ella había querido gritarle, pero se controló y Vanessa le contó toda la historia.

Ella había ido allí para ayudar al niño del grimorio negro, que habían luchado contra un par de generales Brillantes, que su madre había curado la maldición del chico, que ese chico casi los había matado, pero habían sido salvados gracias a la nueva magia de Vanessa y que habían vencido a la Reina. Ella no podía creer eso, pero el gato en el hombro de Vanessa y como hizo que el café que un camarero casi le echo encima y la quemadura que le provocó desapareciesen, la convenció.

Después de eso ocurrió el torneo donde Kirsch fue derrotado por el chico del demonio, y unos días después su cuerpo fue invadido por una elfa. Por suerte los Toros Negros lograron que pudiese materializarse en su mundo y le dio la paliza de su vida a esa elfa de mierda.

Cuando recobró completamente la conciencia se enteró que un demonio había conseguido despertar, pero había sido detenido, que los elfos habían desaparecido, que la posiblemente novia del primer Rey Mago estaba viva después de 500 años y que William era el culpable de todo esto.

Después de eso el niño del demonio fue juzgado por Damnatio, pero ella debía admitir que el niño no se merecía eso, también le conto a la hermana de Nozel sobre el demonio Megikyura, que la reina de corazón estaba maldita y que fue liberada gracias a la ayuda de varios caballeros y del chico del demonio.

Ella se había equivocado ese chico no era peligroso, años después cuando el chico logró acabar con el demonio ella sabía que ese chico lograría grandes cosas.

Después de eso ocurrieron muchas cosas, como la guerra contra el reino de la Pica o la ejecución de William.

Pero ahora después de tantos años ella había decidido hacer algo que había prometido nunca hacer, pero ella sentía que era su deber.

"¿Estás segura de esto?" Julius le preguntó.

Incluso después de tanto tiempo se le hacia raro ver a Julius mas joven que ella. "Sí, sé que Kirsch hará un buen trabajo como capitán, estoy tan segura como tú cuando decidiste dejar que William escapase de su castigo durante años."

El rostro de Julius se puso triste, pero ella se marchó.

"¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?" Ella le preguntó desde su trono.

"He venido aquí a vencerte y a convertirme en la nueva Reina de las Brujas" Ella le respondió.

La mujer le miró desde su alto y su grimorio se abrió, rápidamente se creó una guadaña de sangre y le dijo. "Inténtalo"

Y ambas se lanzaron una contra la otra.

(Moeru kuma no guntai!)=Ejército de osos ardientes.  
(Doku Hanazono!)=Jardín de flores venenosas.

**Dorothy es un personaje que me gusta mucho y me gustaría que explorasen más su historia, además para mí ella es uno de los personajes que más poder tiene porque su magia es increíble.**

**Dorothy sabe tantas cosas porque es una bruja y las brujas han existido desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que tienen una gran cantidad de conocimiento almacenado.**

**He buscado la edad de Dorothy pero no la he encontrado así que he decidido que tenga la edad de Yami, igual que William y Charlotte.**

**Magnolia Roselei es un personaje creado por mí, ya que no sabemos quién era la anterior capitana del escuadrón Pavo Real Coral, pero como el zombie nº0 Michael Caesar de Rades tenía magia de zarzas(y también de viento) y dijeron que estaba echo con las partes de dos capitanes, decidí crear a alguien que pudiese tener esa magia. Así que sí Rades exhumo el cadáver de Magnolia para conseguir la mitad de ese zombie.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y deis vuestra opinión.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y critica para mejorar mi escritura.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene spoilers del manga, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "…."**

**Pensamientos de personaje: "(…)"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata**

**Capítulo 7: Rill**

El nació en una familia noble por lo que nunca le faltó de nada en su infancia. Su primer recuerdo consistía en Walter entregándole unos lápices de colores y un par de hojas de papel para que el dibujase lo que quisiese, lo que dibujó fue un gato volando sobre un arco iris al mismo tiempo que tomaba el té.

A partir de ese día fue incapaz de dejar de pintar o dibujar, pintaba por todas partes, su cama, la ropa, los pasillos, incluso pintaba en las pinturas de su madre por lo que ella siempre lo regañaba sobre eso pero rápidamente lo perdonaba(aunque el volvía a pintar en ellas por lo que el ciclo se repetía).

No fue una sorpresa para nadie cuando a los 6 años mostró en qué consistía su magia, él podía generar pintura, aunque lo cierto es que su magia no parecía ser capaz de hacer mucho aparte de darle un suministro ilimitado de pintura, pero en su familia nunca habían sido grandes luchadores a pesar de poseer un inmenso poder mágico por lo que no fue un gran problema, ellos siempre se habían dedicado a vender muebles y otras cosas, no ha ser caballeros mágicos.

Aunque debido a que empezó a dejar charcos de pintura por los suelos de su casa, el jardín y la calle su padre tuvo que hablar con un conocido suyo que hacía herramientas mágicas y así fue como su padre le regaló una paleta que podía almacenar grandes cantidades de pintura y un pincel que se limpiaba solo, casi asfixió a su padre del abrazo que le dio.

Y así fue como continuó con su vida, creando grandes e increíbles pinturas que después exponía en galerías a las que los nobles iban a contemplarlas. Varios se ofrecieron a comprarle las pinturas, lo cierto es que a él no le importaba regalarlas para que ellos las disfrutaran, pero su padre le recomendó que las vendiera ya que sería bueno para la familia, por lo que empezó a venderlas.

Fue después de que cumplió 15 años cuando consiguió su grimorio que los problemas empezaron, el solo había querido pintar un lago durante un picnic con sus padres cuando de repente la pintura azul se transformó en agua, los empapó a todos y la comida se estropeó. Otro día él estaba pintando las nuevas rosas que su madre había plantado en el jardín, cuando del cuadro empezaron a salir rosas que invadieron completamente el jardín.

Por suerte con ayuda de sus padres y Walter aprendió a controlar su nueva magia pero entonces las personas empezaron a criticar su arte sin razón, era cierto que había cambiado su estilo, pero para él había cambiado para bien, pero la gente siguió criticándolo como si ellos fueran unos expertos.

Estaba tan frustrado que un día se encerró en su habitación, donde pinto una y otra vez, pero todo acababa explotando o destruyendo algo, estaba tan enfadado que no notó a Walter que intentaba detenerlo y le causó una herida en la frente.

Y entonces Walter lo golpeó para que reaccionase, le explicó que ahora su magia había cambiado y que debía entender a los demás para que lo entendiesen, además de que sin importar lo que hiciésemos, siempre habría personas que criticarán lo que hagamos, por lo que debíamos estar junto a nuestros seres queridos y nuestros amigos e ignorar a esas personas.

Amigos, él no tenía amigos, debido a que dedicaba todo su tiempo a pintar, no tenía tiempo para hacer amigos pero él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Después de ese incidente Walter le sugirió a él y a sus padres que se uniese a los caballeros mágicos. Walter había estado en el escuadrón Ciervo Aguamarino en el pasado antes de que una lesión en la pierna le obligase a retirarse y como era miembro de una familia de nobleza baja, que había servido a su familia durante generaciones cuando le ofrecieron cuidar de él, aceptó.

Así que él se unió a los caballeros mágicos en el mismo escuadrón en el que había estado Walter. Después de eso empezó a participar en misiones que le quitaban tiempo para pintar y conoció a muchas personas, pero él no estaba seguro de poder llamarlos amigos, compañeros de trabajo sería el término correcto.

Y a los 19 años se convirtió en el capitán de orden más joven de la historia, todo el mundo lo felicitó, diciendo que era increíble que lograse un logro tan impresionante en tan poco tiempo. Pero el sintió que no era la gran cosa ya que William y Yami se habían convertido en capitanes a los 20 y les habían dado su propia orden.

Además la única razón por la que él se convirtió en capitán fue porque el capitán Céfiro fue a una misión muy importante, algo sobre extraños movimientos en la frontera y jamás volvió, ni siquiera encontraron su cuerpo. El hombre que había impulsado a todos los miembros de la orden, con su magia de viento había desaparecido.

Tal vez fue por eso, porque sentía que no se lo merecía, que él empezó a dejar de lado sus obligaciones como capitán para centrarse en sus pinturas.

Y llegó la primera selección de caballeros con el cono capitán, allí vio a muchas personas mostrar su magia lo que le inspiró para un par de sus obras y reclutó unos cuantos miembros para la orden.

Unas semanas después fue llamado por Marx un antiguo miembro de su orden, para una reunión, donde les hicieron esperar e intentó calmar el ambiente. No era necesario que le regañasen, pero por suerte les llamaron a las mazmorras donde había un par de terroristas y también conoció a alguien muy especial.

A su primer amigo Asta, después de que atrapase a Gueldre con uno de sus hechizos, se enteró de que Asta había estado en la selección donde el votado por primera vez, la verdad es que se sintió culpable, si hubiese votado por Asta ese día podría haber tenido un gran amigo en su orden y podría presumir de los logros de Asta frente a los otros capitanes.

Cuando volvió a la base ese día estaba muy feliz, con una gran sonrisa y se lo contó a Walter, el mayordomo lloró de felicidad ya que él había hecho su primer amigo y Rill también lloró. Cuando el resto de los miembros de la orden vio aquella extraña escena decidió ignorarla, no preguntar y hacer como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Unos meses después asistió a la ceremonia de Premiación de Estrellas, él no podía creer que su escuadrón quedase en último lugar por eso agarró a Asta y le suplicó que le contase como había conseguido tantas estrellas(aunque tal vez el cuadro de 3 metros de altura con Asta como protagonista y que pensaba regalarle era el culpable)

Cuando el rey anunció el torneo, el prometió esforzarse y cuando se reveló como uno de sus integrantes realmente no entendió porque se enfadaron, pero Julius le permitió continuar.

Venció fácilmente a sus adversarios y cuando vio a Asta hacer desaparecer todas las flores del vicecapitán de Pavo Real Coral le llegó la inspiración. Se imaginó a sí mismo pintando una obra grandiosa y a Asta borrándola al mismo tiempo que el pintaba, de esta forma el brillo de esa obra seria efímero pero al mismo tiempo eterno porque el seguiría pintando sin fin.

En ese momento el decidió que quería luchar contra Asta sí o sí. Pero debido al vicecapitán del Amanecer Dorado, Asta no pudo continuar luchando. -(William debería educar mejor a sus subordinados)-

Eso le enfado mucho y él tuvo que luchar contra el amigo de Asta y su espíritu elemental y lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de hacerlo pero se había inscrito en el torneo y tenía que llegar hasta el final.

El debería haber acabado rápido la pelea ya que ambos eran amigos de Asta y por lo tanto rivales por su amistad, pero decidió burlarse de él devolviéndole todos sus ataques una y otra vez, pero tenía que admitir que cuando el chico se fusionó con el espíritu se emocionó, demasiado, tanto que no controló su propio poder mágico, por lo que acabó destruyendo su propio cristal y perdió contra alguien menor que él. Eso fue vergonzoso.

Unos días después fue seleccionado para el escuadrón de ataque contra El Ojo Maligno de la Noche Blanca, el ataco y atrapó a varios de los terroristas con sus pinturas, pero entonces hubo una luz y perdió el control de su cuerpo.

Alguien tomó el control de su cuerpo, pinto una cosa horrible que empezó a causar caos por donde iba y entonces se encontró con Asta, Mereoleona y un tipo raro.

El que controlaba su cuerpo les atacó, el intentó impedirlo pero su cuerpo no respondía, por suerte Asta logró destruir la horrible y amorfa creación...y le golpeó con su espada, la verdad es que el no sintió dolor pero la otra persona sí. Pero entonces llegó más gente controlada y atacaron a Mereoleona dejándola muy herida, justo cuando iban a atacar con un ataque combinado Asta y el tipo raro les devolvieron el golpe, salvando a Mereoleona y escaparon.

Después de eso el resto de gente controlada y él se dirigieron al castillo donde se quedó solo en una habitación extraña y el que controlaba su cuerpo empezó a crear las cosas más feas, horribles y repugnantes que había contemplado, sintió ganas de cortarse las manos.

Entonces Asta y la prima de Mereoleona llegaron a la sala, el volvió a intentar controlar su cuerpo para no atacarles, pero no sirvió de nada, menos mal que sobrevivieron a los ataques y entonces llegó una compañera de Asta que después de que el tipo que lo controlaba tirase su comida, se enfadó, dio un estirón y sacó a un lobo que empezó a comerse las creaciones. -(Si, eso cómete esas cosas que nunca deberían haber sido creadas, devuélvelas al plano infernal al que pertenecen, a través de tu estómago, que no quede ni una.)- El ánimo a la chica desde adentro esperaba que el tipo le escuchase y se enfadase.

Al final el tipo no pudo seguir el ritmo del lobo, sus creaciones llegaron a su fin, entonces el lobo le golpeó con fuerza, la verdad es que entonces sí sintió dolor esta vez y quedó inconsciente.

Tiempo después se despertó con el control de su cuerpo y se disculpó con la chica que se había reducido, pero la chica no le culpó, le ofreció comida(que estaba deliciosa) y ella aceptó ser su amiga.

También se disculpó con Asta pero él no lo culpaba, él le dijo que seguían siendo amigos, sintió ganas de llorar pero se controló y entonces se enteró de que ahora Julius era menor que el, se alegraba de no ser el más bajo para ser sincero.

Después del ataque de los elfos las cosas se pusieron muy raras, con demonios, ataques a otros reinos y koalas intentando dominar el mundo(no preguntes, eso fue culpa suya).

Pero salieron adelante y fueron recompensados, algo genial fue que Asta se convirtió en el nuevo capitán de orden más joven a los 18 años, aunque no entendió porque Asta no fue nombrado Rey Mago y Yuno sí, pero Asta no parecía triste por eso, de todas formas le regaló un cuadro esta vez de 5 metros de altura y 2 metros de anchura con Asta vestido como Rey Mago(el otro cuadro fue destruido durante uno de los tantos ataques que sufrió el reino).

Rill continuó ocupando el puesto de capitán durante años hasta que le cedió el puesto a su vicecapitana Fragil Tormenta y desde entonces se dedicó completamente a sus pinturas aunque obviamente siempre las dejaba de lado para pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

**La verdad es que no planeé convertir a Asta en el capitán más joven, pero me di cuenta mientras escribía este capítulo, revisé el de Yuno y me percaté de eso.**

**En el capítulo de Dorothy mencione que una de las mitades del zombie n°0 Michael Caesar era de la capitana Magnolia un personaje creado por mí, pues aquí se ha presentado a la otra mitad del zombie, el capitán Céfiro, otro personaje creado por mí, para explicar la razón de porque Rill se convirtió en capitán tan pronto y también quien es el otro capitán que forma parte del zombie.**

**Algo que quiero dejar en claro, es que Rades no mató a Céfiro, es imposible que el venciese a un capitán, Céfiro fue asesinado por Patry y Rades recogió el cadáver para formar a su zombie.**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien más ha leído el último capítulo? Las cosas se van a salir de control.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y deis vuestra opinión.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y critica para mejorar mi escritura.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: Este capítulo contiene spoilers del manga, así que lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

**Personaje hablando: "…."**

**Pensamientos de personaje: "(…)"**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Black Clover no me pertenece a mí, ese derecho pertenece a Yūki Tabata**

**Capítulo 8: Kaiser**

Durante años había servido como vicecapitán de las Orcas Púrpuras, su trabajo era sencillo al menos bajo su punto de vista, debía vigilar a los miembros de su escuadrón y asegurarse de que no causasen problemas cuando su capitán no podía encargarse de disciplinarlos así como también realizar misiones para ayudar a las buenas gentes de su país.

Desde que estaba en el escuadrón se le había ofrecido 3 veces convertirse en el capitán del mismo, pero lo había rechazado todas las veces, hacer el trabajo de capitán incluía hacer grandes apariciones y demostrar su magia en su máximo esplendor, algo que a el no le gustaba mucho. La magia solo debía usarse para el trabajo no para hacer espectáculos además su magia podía llegar a ser difícil de controlar en ciertas situaciones por lo que era mejor mantener el perfil bajo.

Hace unos años durante una selección ocurrió algo inesperado, un plebeyo logró vencer a un noble, algo muy sorprendente, pero nadie quería tener a un plebeyo en su escuadrón. Aun así él le sugirió al capitán que lo eligiese, el escuadrón había estado bastante bajo durante un par de años y tal vez tener a alguien diferente podría llagar a mejorar el escuadrón.

Cuanto se arrepiente de aquella decisión, el plebeyo se llamaba Zara Ideale, el poseía una extraña magia de ceniza que le permitía crear trampas, era un buen hombre, siempre se esforzaba por hacer un gran trabajo y siempre salvaba a las personas durante sus misiones.

Lo cierto es que le gustaba bastante almorzar con él, ellos hablaban de muchas cosas y durante uno de esos almuerzos se enteró de que tenia un hijo llamado Zora. Era un niño que dormía tranquilo sabiendo que su padre lo protegería de cualquier peligro, se alegraba por él.

Pero un día después de una misión se entero de que él había fallecido, el informe de la misión le resultó muy extraño, por eso mismo interrogó a sus subordinados y se entero de que mientras Zara salvaba a unas personas sus compañeros de escuadrón lo traicionaron y lo mataron.

Lo que salió después de que el usase su magia de vórtice sobre ellos no lo reconocería ni su madre, después se encargo de que se supiese que ellos habían cometido traición y sus familias fueron humilladas debido a esto, por último asistió al funeral de Zara al que solo fueron su mujer su hijo y un par de personas más.

Allí le contó todo a su mujer, que le abofeteó(no podía culparla) también les dio dinero para que pudiesen mantenerse y aunque la mujer no lo quería al final tuvo que aceptarlo por el bien de su hijo.

Cuando se despidió vio la mirada del niño, él podría llegar algún día a rebelarse contra el reino, pero no podía culparlo y se marchó. Desde entonces siguió trabajando para que el escuadrón mejorase, pero no consiguió mucho.

Gueldre se convirtió en capitán, no le gustaba pero como no quería ser capitán le dieron el puesto a él. Y las cosas empeoraron muy rápido, no era solamente que siempre acababan penúltimos en la Premiación de Estrellas, sino que también corrían rumores muy preocupantes sobre su escuadrón.

Y entonces se descubrió que Gueldre era un traidor, que había permitido que un grupo terroristas atacase la ciudad y que había vendido información. Aunque no quería tuvo que aceptar convertirse en capitán y poner al mocoso de Xerx como vicecapitán.

Las cosas no mejoraron mucho después de eso, volvieron a quedar los penúltimos, aunque esta vez los Toros Negros no eran los últimos y la joven Mereoleona secuestró a varias personas.

Cuando llegó el torneo su vicecapitán no estaba por ninguna parte el que si estaba era un farsante, pero él pudo reconocerlo como el hijo de Zara y por eso no decidió intervenir. Es una pena que no llegase a la final, pero el chico lo hizo bien, aunque le molestó bastante que Yami lo reclutase antes que él, le vendría bien un nuevo vicecapitán.

Después de eso ocurrió un ataque de elfos del que no recuerda mucho, pero las cosas salieron bien y el hijo de Zara seguía vivo y había ayudado a que todo se solucionase.

Unos años después se descubrió lo que Julius había ocultado y… la verdad es que no quiere hablar de eso. El siguió intentando que el escuadrón mejorase y consiguió unos cuantos logros pero necesitaba un buen sustituto, pero no encontró ninguno. Tal vez su escuadrón debía desaparecer para crear uno nuevo, pero mientras viviese intentaría sacarlo adelante.

**No sabemos mucho sobre Kaiser aparte de que es alguien humilde que no quería convertirse en capitán. Espero que os haya gustado saber algo más sobre este olvidado capitán.**

**El escuadrón de las orcas púrpuras es el que peor ha salido parado durante toda la historia, pero tal vez Tabata nos sorprenda y les pase algo bueno.**

**He decidido hacer un capítulo para Kaiser y no para Gueldre porque creo que Kaiser se lo merece mucho más.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo y deis vuestra opinión.**

**Acepto cualquier consejo y critica para mejorar mi escritura.**


End file.
